


I Told You, I Might Not Be Coming Back

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: We Will Return [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Is it really angst?, M/M, Mpreg, i honestly don't care, idk - Freeform, trans!jay, wait if he's trans does it count as mpreg?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Nya knocked on the door. "Jay? Are you in there?" No Response. "Jay? If you're in there I'm coming in. Tell me if I shouldn't. Okay?" She waited a few moments before slowly opening the door.Jay was on the floor, his head in-between his knees, sniffling.Nya sat down across from him. "Jay? Are you okay?"The lightning ninja looked up with red eyes, looking downcast. "I..." He replied in a weak voice, "I don't know.""Jay, what's wrong?"Something skidded across the floor and stopped right before where Nya was sitting. "Is this a-"(a.k.a. Jay finds out he's pregnant and basically everything goes down.)I can't write summaries for the life of me.





	1. Chapter 1

Jay rubbed his eyes as he waited for the stupid thing to give him his answer.

He still had no idea why he had it in the first place. If Jay thought about it, he might have gotten it when him and Nya were dating, but, why? It made no sense. He was careful, _they_ were careful.

He grabbed the test with shaky hands. This could change him and Kai's lives forever in just one word. He turned it over.

The device clattered to the floor.

* * *

Nya had finally returned from her mission, tired and hungry. She wiped her brow and grabbed something from the fridge, intending to eat it, when she remembered Jay was also supposed to be home this weekend.

_But where was he?_

"Jay! I'm home!" Nya yelled, hoping that could alert him that she was back.

There was no response. She quickly ate her food, then walked through the house. Nya and Jay had broken up quite some time ago, so that could be the problem, but that couldn't be it.

She treaded around the house, silently searching, until she heard something by the bathroom. _Sniffling?_

Nya knocked on the door. "Jay? Are you in there?"  _No Response._ "Jay? If you're in there I'm coming in. Tell me if I shouldn't. Okay?" She waited a few moments before slowly opening the door.

Jay was on the floor, his head in-between his knees, sniffling.

Nya sat down across from him. "Jay? Are you okay?"

The lightning ninja looked up with red eyes, looking downcast. "I..." He replied in a weak voice, "I don't know."

"Jay, what's wrong?"

Something skidded across the floor and stopped right before where Nya was sitting. "Is this a-" She stopped herself for a moment. "A pregnancy test?"

Jay nodded.

"Are you- you know-"

"Yeah, I think. That's what the stupid stick says." He grabbed the test back from Nya. "But what if it's wrong? What if it's lying to me? What if-"

"Jay. We can check with Pix when her and Zane get back if we need to. She can scan you and see if it's true or not. Does that sound better?"

"Yeah," He released a shaky breath. "That sounds... Okay."

Nya sighed. "Now, Jay, who's the father?"

The lightning ninja froze up for a few seconds, before quickly replying. "Kai." He breathed, "Kai is the father if there even is a child."

Nya hummed. Jay and Kai? That didn't seem too far off. "Jay."

"Yeah, Nya?" He looked nervous, almost scared.

"Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

It had been a few hours before P.I.X.A.L. and Zane returned from their mission, and as soon as they did, Nya pulled Jay and P.I.X.A.L. aside.

Nya spoke first. "Pix, we need to ask a huge favor of you."

"Yes, what would you like?"

"I need you to scan Jay to see if he's... With child?"

P.I.X.A.L. looked skeptical. "But that is impossible. He is male and the-"

Jay cut her off. "Please, even if it is impossible, I need to know. I don't want to  _not_ know." 

"Alright." She quickly scanned Jay, searching for anything. "My databases have noting about this. But indeed, you are pregnant, Jay."

Jay could've died right then and there.

Nya mumbled something, then looked up. "Could you not tell anyone, please?"

* * *

"Pix, why did they pull you away?" Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L., watching her intently.

"I cannot tell you. I was told not to."

"Of course."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I have no idea where this takes place in the Ninjago timeline, so deal with it.  
> Secondly, this is essentially a test to see if anybody would like to see this, and/or if anyone would like more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look i wrote something

Jay was still feeling bad- in fact, he felt  _worse._  He had what Nya said he would probably have-  _curse her, leaving him to deal with this so she could go on a stupid mission-_ morning sickness. She had studied things for him, when he felt too bad to do anything.

He regretted not trying to help her himself.

Jay got up from his place (Where he had been sulking, he had to admit) and stalked out to the kitchen where Zane was cooking something. He sat down and laid his head on the table.

Zane looked up from what he was doing. "Hello, Jay. You do not feel well, I presume?"

Jay only groaned into the table.

"Are you alright?" Zane looked worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He picked his head off the table. "Just a bug or something." Jay hated lying to the other ninja, but he wasn't comfortable telling anyone else yet. Kai needed to know. He needed to know first.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.?"

"Alright, then." Zane got up with a concerned look and walked back over to what he was doing.

"Wait, Zane, when will Kai get back from his mission?" Jay quickly stood up.

"Tomorrow, probably, depending on how it goes." Zane said, glancing over to the lightning ninja, who had gone very pale. "Jay are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Jay went straight back to his room, to continue sulking.

* * *

 "Hey Zane." Cole walked into the kitchen, intending to scavenge for some food.

"Hello, Cole. How was your mission?"

He opened the fridge. "Fine, do we have anything to eat?" Cole closed the fridge door looked over to Zane. "You making something?"

"Yes. Jay has not been felling too well, so I decided to make him some soup." Zane poured some into a bowl. "Do you mind taking some to him?"

Cole blinked. "Sure, I got it." He grabbed the bowl. "Is this why he hasn't gone on any missions for the past few days?"

"If I am correct, yes. I'm assuming that Nya told Wu, as she was the one to tell me to watch him, I guess." 

"Alright, I'll get this to him."

A beep sounded from both of their Borg watches, seeing that Nya was requesting backup. 

"Cole, stay here, you're Jay's friend. I'll help Nya."

Looking down at his watch, h saw there were two slots for RSVP(?) and Kai had quickly grabbed one. Zane's name popped up underneath it, and suddenly the nindroid was around the kitchen cleaning. "Take care of Jay until someone gets back. The soup will be here if he wants any more."

"You're making him seem like a child."  Cole stated, but Zane was already gone.

* * *

Jay was rummaging around his room, looking for his Borg Watc when there was a knock at his door and Cole entered the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my Borg Watch. I heard it go off."

Cole placed the bowl down on a nearby table. "Why? And aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"Yes and no. It's not that bad. I could still go on missions and stuff if Nya would just let me."

"Nya?"

"She told Wu I couldn't do anything for a while. And that's just crap."

 "You should eat."

"But I won't be able to keep it down."

"Then you  _are_ sick."

_"No!"_

"Well fine then. I'm going to go train. If you need me, You know where to find me." Cole left the room.

Jay groaned, flopping back down onto his bed. Sulking sounded nice. He could do that. Or, he could eat, like Cole said.

Sulking it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to fix my problem of not updating often.. But no guarantees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anxiety child is a good child, but he needs help. flame boi can help him.
> 
> save me

"How long will you be in there sulking?" Nya's voice crackled over the Borg Watch that Jay had so painstakingly looked for and finally found. After sulking for a long while. "You know, you can't be like that forever. I  _will_ come back and kick your butt out of sulking, child or not."

 _"But I wanna..."_ Jay could feel Nya's glare. "This isn't a once-in-a-lifetime thing. I can survive-"

"Jay, don't talk like that. I have to get going now. We'll be back soon." She exited the chat and Jay was left alone in his room.

And for Jay, that soon wasn't long enough.

He wanted to mope forever.

* * *

"Jay. Come out of there. Do something." Cole mumbled from the outside of the door. "I can't just train alone for forever."

The lightning ninja groaned. "No." He covered his face with a pillow. "You can train forever, and I can brood forever. Win-win."

"Buddy, that's nice that you think that about me. But, Nya and the others are back, and she wants you up and out of there."

"Ah, fu- I got it. I'm coming, I'm coming. Tell her I'm coming." He jumped out of bed and got dressed, hoping he looked decent.

Jay walked out of his room, nervous and wary. He peeked out into the living room to see Nya standing there, along with Kai. The others weren't there, but he knew they were not far behind. "Hi."

"About time you've gotten up and out of bed." Nya gave him that look he could feel from her earlier, which didn't help him at all. "I think you need to talk to someone."

"I uh-" Jay stuttered, watching as Kai turned around with a worried expression on his face. "Can we go- back to my room? I don't want to-"

Nya gave him an odd look then shook her head. "Fine but you know to.."

"Yeah."

* * *

Nya says you've been sick. And then you've been holing yourself up in your room for how long?" Kai spun around to see Jay, tears beginning to run down his face, close to a panic attack. "Oh God- What did I do? Jay?

"Calm down, it's okay, I'm here, you're at home. Breathe, Jay. It will be fine." He hugged the Master of Lightning. "You alright?"

Jay pulled away and sat down on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. "Yeah, better."

"What's wrong, Jay? What happened? Did I do something? 'Cause I just feel really guilty for no other reason otherwise-"

"Kai, I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" Kai managed to sputter out, "But we were careful with everything and you- have you really been missing it?"

"Is that what you think I'm going off of?" Jay slid something across the bed. "This, and P.I.X.A.L. is what I'm going off of."

"So, you're having a child?"

"Yes."

"And it's mine?"

_"Yes."_

"I'm going to be-"

"God, Kai, yes. Yes you are. And- I have no idea how this will work-"

"We can run."

"Kai, no, we can't just  _leave._ "

"Sure we can." Kai pulled out a small, purple-tinted circle of glass attached to a string. "It may not be best for the team, but for us- A child, Jay."

"But the team will accept it! Nya has already!" Jay pleaded.

"Yeah, but what about the kid?"

"What about it?"

"Well-!"

* * *

 

Nya had seen Kai sneak by, it was normal for him in the middle of the night. But in his gi? And with Jay close behind? Now  _that_ was suspicious, considering that you could pretty much never get Jay up and out of bed unless he wanted to.

She followed them out into the garage, where there were taking one of the smaller, but faster, vehicles. "What are you doing?"

"Well, uh-" jay stuttered.

"We're leaving," Kai spoke up quickly.

 _"What?!"_ Nya hissed, glaring at both of them. "Why? You can't just leave."

"That's what I said!" Jay piped up.

"We have to, sis."

"No, you two are not leaving, even if it's the last thing I do." She crossed her arms.

"Nya, we are leaving and that's final."

"I'm not taking it."

"Nya!"

"Guys,  _please._ Nya. I've tried, and he won't change his mind." Jay gave a small grimace. "I- I want you to find us eventually, but don't stop being Ninja to find us, okay.? Also, please don't tell the others about  _this._ You can tell we left but not  _why._ " He got into the small vehicle. "Thank you Nya, for helping."

Kai gave his sister one last hug, and he got in too. The two drove away, leaving the dazed Master of Water behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that's the end, this was never meant to be a long fic, and yeah.
> 
> Yell at me: ineedhelpwithmylifern.tumblr.com


	4. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap- I wasn't gonna write anymore, though I was thinking about a sequel. But, I guess there were people who actually wanted more!

Nya knew they were gone, but it was just the shock of it all that kept her glued to that spot for however long she was there. It was a while before someone came out to check on her.

"Nya? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" It was Zane, genuinely concerned about why she was out there. "Pixal detected that someone had left with one of the motorcycles, was it?"

"They left." All she could do was perhaps wait- maybe they would come back.

"Who left, Nya?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I uh-" She struggled to find her words. "My brother. And-and Jay." She froze. "Oh God, they actually left."

 Zane blinked. "Kai and Jay left.?" He pulled up a map. "They left, and they are in the Sea of Sand?"

"The sea of sand?! We have to go get them!" Nya jumped up on a motorcycle and started it up. "Let's go!" She yelled over the roar of the motor, seeing that Zane hadn't moved. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," He whispered, turning off her vehicle remotely. "They are stopped at Jay's parents' house. I sure they are fine."

"But- They- I-" Nya stuttered, finally resting her head on the handlebars.

"What's going on?" A new voice resounded from the doorway.

It was Cole, with a very tired-looking Lloyd right behind him. "I heard a motor. Then another. Who's leaving, and is there a mission that we don't know about?"

Nya just groaned.

"From what I've heard from Nya, both Kai and Jay have left. But looking at this map, it shows that the motorcycle that they took is at the location of Jay's parents." Zane explained, turning the hologram around and showing it to the other two ninja.

"Uh, it looks like they passed their house," Lloyd pointed out.

"What?!" Nya yelled, "Now we have to go get them!"

"Why? We can obviously track them." Cole shrugged, we can find em.

"Not anymore." The green ninja poked Cole. "See? Their signal is gone."

"Odd," The nindroid murmured, "I should be able to pick up their signal from wherever they are, and if they tampered with it, I would've gotten a message about it."

Nya had gotten up to look at something on the garage floor. "What's this?"

Zane took the object, analyzing it.

"It doesn't look like much, just a piece of glass." Cole murmured.

"Incorrect. This seems to be like one of the glass shards Kai and I had to collect for one of our past missions." Zane grabbed a corner of it. "And if I do this..." A string came out of the piece, like a necklace.

"Woah, really?" Lloyd reached for it.

Cole immediately stopped him. "I know you're the leader and all, but you don't know how to handle it, it might explode or something."

The leader grumbled.

"It will not explode, but if used incorrectly, it can be dangerous." The ice ninja strung it around his neck, wearing it as if it was a necklace. "Now," He pressed some things on it, and the bottom tip began to glow. A beam struck out, and a portal was created. "It is one of them." He pressed something, and the portal disappeared.

"Aw great!" Nya grumbled. "We are never going to find them now! Stupid Kai, and his stupid ideas."

"Wait, Nya, do you know why they ran, cause I know Jay wasn't feeling that well." Cole looked over.

"No!"

The group gave her varying looks of disapproval, until she gave in.

"Yes, I know," She whispered, looking at the group around her, "I just- promised I wouldn't tell."

"What, why-" The earth ninja's statement was cut off as an alert went off. "Crap, a mission."

* * *

Time went by slowly. It was a while before Pixal came up and confronted Nya about it.

"I have analyzed my scan of Jay more closely."

"You- You have?" Nya asked.

"Yes, come, follow me."

They walked up to the main computer. Pixal typed something in and went to Jay's file, and clicking on a locked folder.

"Why is it locked?" Nya watched the robot type in a password.

"You told me not to speak of the information. Finding it would not be a good ordeal."

"Of course."

"So, after looking over the scan more closely, as I should've with most scans with the Lightning Ninja, I see that he is not biologically male, but female. Is there an explanation to that?"

Nya sighed, "Yes, I believe Jay is trans. I should probably not say believe in front of that.?"

Pixal nodded, "The child had seemed to be healthy at the time of the scan, though if they had stayed, I would have been able to monitor it."

Nya nodded, lost in thought.

_Maybe they would come back?_

* * *

A guard, at his post, blinked as a younger man walked up to him. He watched as the kid pulled out a paper, shoving it in his face.

"What was that for?"

"Look at it, it's a poster asking for a new lead guard. I want to try out."

"You can't, that's for people who are already guards. How did you even get that?"

"I have my ways," The kid's hair was oddly spiky. "Now let me try, guard or not."

"Why? I don't know if you're even dressed for it. You're wearing red pajamas."

"These are not-" He sighed, "You know what?" He lit his hand on fire, no match at all. "Now let me try."

There was a small chance that this was the start of a new life for that kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that's the end, but I am still thinking about a sequel.
> 
> If anyone really wants that, I can put it on my to-do.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I have no idea where this takes place in the Ninjago timeline, so deal with it.  
> Secondly, this is essentially a test to see if anybody would like to see this, and/or if anyone would like more.


End file.
